


Strangers

by shsl_saltine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye was never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Okay. This. This was not my best work. I'm actually sorry. Anyways, this was a request from a friend, so enjoy if you can.

She felt remorse, because had she tried harder, they wouldn’t be in this situation. She felt pity, that they’d been so fragile that they broke so easily under Enoshima. She felt anger, that someone would prey on the weak and turn such fragile hope and admiration into something so detestable. But mostly, she felt distraught that she’d managed to lose the two people closest to her. Surely she’d felt sorrow before, but never had it been so ground shaking. Was saying goodbye ever easy? She’d never had people matter to her like they had, so she wouldn’t know.

 

“This doesn’t have to be goodbye,” Komaeda said, a lilt of optimism in his tone. “You don’t have to leave us, this is just the beginning! Can’t you imagine a utopia filled with the shining hope that only true despair can bring out?” His rantings for hope used to be nonsensical, but this was madness he was sputing. It made her stomach wrench, but she wouldn’t dare to cry. She would stand firm.

 

“I warned you, I warned the both of you.” Nanami’s eyes darted from the despaired ones of Komaeda to the glowing red of Hinata. No, she would take that back. That was Kamakura. Hinata had dull green eyes that never seemed devoid of life. The both of them, no matter what they would say, weren’t the people she’d grown to cherish. They were strangers that stood before her. “It didn’t have to be this way.”

 

The smile on Komaeda’s face didn’t falter, but it clearly wasn’t the hopeful look she’d become accustomed to. His expression, while seemingly cheerful, had grown dark. It was an agonizing reminder that the person before her was just a stranger. It didn’t lessen the pain, but it somehow made the task bearable. “You know what we will have to do if you choose to say goodbye.” Her fingers curled in her jacket cuffs and a shudder ran through her. She wouldn't deny the terror she felt at how brightly he’d said those words. “And you know, we would miss you dearly. Think of the despair it would bring us.”

 

It was hard to imagine that only weeks ago the three were happy together. The banter between Hinata and Komaeda was a comfort as the argued back and forth about nothing. She could remember happily chiming to counter something Hinata had said, or possibly prove Komaeda’s contradiction. She could remember the two laughing and the peace of the silence that followed. How was it that in such a short time, the two most comforting people to her had become the image of revulsion.

 

She hesitated to answer him. Both Hina- Kamakura and Komaeda were staring at her expectantly, as if she were to change her mind. She wanted to insist they could stop this, that they could fight the despair. Because despair wasn’t something that was yearned for, it was the burden that was carried with hope. Even as they claimed to be overrun with despair, there had to be hope somewhere. One didn’t exist without the other, despite what Enoshima had convinced them.

 

However, regardless of what she knew to be true, she was also aware of when she had been beat. They would no longer listen to her or her pleas for them to return to how they used to be. So she let her head fall, unable to see them like this. She would accept her fate- The fate which the friends and families of the two had already suffered- and she would accept it with strength. She would rather die with dignity than turn into whatever stood before her.

 

“Yes, I understand.”

 

Her last hope was that somewhere deep inside them, they would again see the vision light that she and they once shared. Even if it took her death to bring it out.


End file.
